ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eizen
How Eizen joined the Tourney A 1000-year-old Malak pirate who has the appearance of a 30-year-old and pilots a ship called the Van Eltia as its vice-captain. He joins Velvet in order to search for his close friend, the missing ship captain, Van Aifread. In the 3 year period during Velvet's imprisonment, he became infamous as a "Reaper" whose existence as a Malak brings misfortune to everyone around him. He is also the elder brother of Edna, one of the main characters of Tales of Zestiria. How to unlock *Defeat Dragon Nosuke in Classic Mode with Zaveid. *Clear Classic-Adventure with Edna. *Play 4829 matches. For all the methods, you must fight Eizen at Vortigern. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 600 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Eizen, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 1000 year old Malak and brother to Edna, Eizen!" He will be seen left of Vajra, right of Grater, below Aveline and above Vert. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Eizen holds his right hand over his left glove. After the announcer calls his name Eizen does three quick jabs as the camera zooms saying "You're fighting the Reaper!" Special Moves Wind Lance (Neutral) Eizen launches a green bullet rushing in a straight line across the battlefield, passing through enemies until it disperses. hell Gate (Side) Eizen makes two streams of damaging wind energy cross paths on the location, forming an X shape. The energy then erupts immediately afterward, damaging any targets in the area and launching them into the air. Eleventh Hour (Up) Eizen leaps into the air, then smashes his right fist into the enemy, causing an earth burst upon impact with the ground. This arte can knock down the enemy and stun it. Geo Rumble (Down) Eizen calls forth a series of rock pillars to erupt from the ground in a large area around the target. Perfect Mayhem (Hyper Smash) Eizen dashes to his opponent saying "Ready to die?!" If he hits, he flips his coin in the air with "Think you can dodge? before advancing toward his enemy shouting "Just try!" suddenly and strikes them with a flurry of punches, ending his assault with an upward punch that tosses them away. He then turns around and catches the coin he tossed at the beginning of the arte. Venom Strike (Final Smash) Eizen casually kicks the enemy into the sky saying "I'm not done with you yet!", then while announcing "Here's something for you, hope you like it!" focuses his power for several seconds, cracking the earth with the pressure. When the enemy falls back down, he throws a hay-maker that sends them flying into the distance with their Star KO cry. Eizen then says "Face your end!" Victory Animations #Eizen closes his fists with "Nothing can stop these fists!" #Eizen does five jabs then says "That wasn't worth the effort." #Eizen sets his hands on his waist with "If you want to live, get out of my way." On-Screen Appearance Eizen jumps off his pirate ship saying "No... I'm the Reaper!" Trivia *Eizen's rival is the Dalkian queen, Aurelia Dichalla Dolce Dalkia. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters